narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu
Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu (ニワカ雨ニモ負ケズ; literalmente No cederé ante la súbita lluvia) es el decimotercero opening de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, se estrenó el 4 de Abril de 2013, realizado por NICO Touches the Walls; el sencillo fue lanzado el 10 de julio. Se inició en el episodio #307 y finalizo en el episodio 332. Sinopsis Naruto está parado sobre unas lámparas que se dirigen hacia él. Luego aparecen los Cinco Kages y Sasuke, detrás de ellos aparecen imágenes de animales que representan su aldea correspondiente, detrás de Sasuke aparecen un halcón que representa su equipo. Aparece Tobi con vendas que atrapan a Naruto pero éste se desata y esas vendas junto a las lámparas anteriores forman una escalera la cual Naruto sube. Se ve a los Cinco Kages peleando contra Madara. Naruto llega al final de las escaleras donde se encontraba Tobi, le da un cabezazo y Tobi lo lanza contra el suelo. En el subconsciente de Naruto, él y Kurama estan a punto de chocar puños cuando Kurama recuerda en Naruto a Rikudo Sennin, luego estos chocan puños y despues se muestra a Naruto en Modo Control de Chakra sujetando una rama de un árbol. Letra Rōmaji= Yawara yoku gō o seishimashite, gō yoku yawara mo tatsu. Muchūde kakkō tsuketara, hijō beruganaru. Go jū-po ijō mo saki aruite, chototsumōshin'na sutairu. Jiyūde kibun-ya no kimi wa, dō yatta tte mushi. Darenimo hodokenai nazo ga aru, fukidashita kaze ni furueteru. Kono meiro o hodoite yaru. Kimi ga waratta, ashita wa ame kai?. Sōmeina hikari ga, chikachikahikaru. Me o korasanakucha, mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni. Kitto, kitto ima o saratte yuku. Kimi to janakucha, mirai wa kawaite shimau no kamo. Isoge, kitto ima o waratte iku. |-| Rōmaji Completo= Juuyoku gou o seishimashite Gou yoku juu mo tatsu Muchuude kakkou tsuketara Hijou beruganaru Go juu-po ijou mo saki aruite Chototsumoushin'na sutairu Jiyuude kibun-ya no kimi wa Dou yatta tte mushi Darenimo hodokenai nazo ga aru Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru Kono meiro o hodoite yaru Kimi ga waratta ashita wa ame kai? Soumeina hikari ga chikachika hikaru Me o korasanakucha Mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni Kitto kitto ima o saratte yuku Guu wa pā ni makemashite Choki wa pā ni katsu Ato dashi shiyou to shitara Hijou beruganaru Gojyuuppo ijyou Mo saki o yonde Nyuunen'na sutairu Chikyuu no ibunshina kimi ni Dou ittatte muri Date ni kyoukona jou o kakete nda Koko ni kita kono-te wa shimetteru Warawa retatte kamaiyashinai no sa Bachi ga atatta yarinaoseru kai? Saigo no kirifuda sugao o sarase Ai o utawanakucha Omoi ga yugande shimau mae ni Zutto zutto ima o sagashite iku Koushite kimi to deau koto Soshite muchuu ni naru koto Dare ga wakattatte iu nda Iu nda Kimi ga waratta ashita wa ame kai? Soumeina hikari ga chikachikahikaru Me o korasanakucha Mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni Kitto kitto ima o saratte yuku Kimi to janakucha Mirai wa kawaite shimau no kamo Isoge kitto ima o waratte yuku |-| Kanji= 柔よく剛を制しまして, 剛よく柔も断つ. 夢中で格好つけても, 非常ベルが鳴る. 五十歩以上も先歩いて, 猪突猛進なスタイル. 自由で気分屋の君は, どうやったって無視. 誰にも解けない謎がある, 吹き出した風に震えてる. この迷路をほどいてやる. 君が笑った, 明日は雨かい？. 聡明な光が, チカチカヒカル. 目を凝らさなくちゃ, 未来が変わってしまう前に. きっと, きっと今をさらっていく. 君とじゃなくちゃ, 未来は渇いてしまうのかも. 急げ, きっと今を笑っていく. |-| Español= La debilidad toma control de la fuerza pero la fuerza también corta la debilidad Cuando tratas de presumir en un delirio una alarma suena Caminando 50 pasos más adelante de forma imprudente Estando malhumorada por tu cuenta me ignoras Hay un acertijo que nadie ha resuelto Temblando en el viento que se escapó Yo resolveré este laberinto Te reíste, ¿acaso lloverá mañana? La luz de la sabiduría brilla Tengo que concentrar la mirada en el futuro antes de que este cambie y sin dudas, sin dudas me adueñaré del momento Si no eres tu el futuro se secará probablemente Apresúrate, seguramente vamos a sonreír. |-| Español Completa= La debilidad toma control de la fuerza pero la fuerza también corta la debilidad Cuando tratas de presumir en un delirio una alarma suena Caminando 50 pasos mas adelante de forma imprudente Estando malhumorada por tu cuenta me ignoras Hay un acertijo que nadie ha resuelto Temblando en el viento que se escapó Yo resolveré este laberinto Te reíste, ¿acaso lloverá mañana? La luz de la sabiduría brilla Tengo que concentrar la mirada en el futuro antes de que este cambie y sin dudas, sin dudas me adueñaré del momento La piedra pierde contra el papel Las tijeras le ganan al papel Esperando por el movimiento del oponente una alarma suena Prediciendo 50 movimientos de manera cuidadosa Siendo ajena a este mundo encuentras esto imposible Pongo un fuerte candado de una forma sofisticada He llegado hasta aquí, con esta mano que se moja Puedes reírte de mi, no me importa ¿Puedo corregir mis errores? Mi ultimo as en la manga es expuesto por mi cara honesta Tengo que cantar mi amor antes de que mis sentimientos sean distorsionados Siempre, siempre estuve esperando por este momento Y así, te conocí y luego se volvió en un romance Díganme, ¿quién lo entiende? díganme Te reíste, ¿acaso lloverá mañana? La luz de la sabiduría brilla Tengo que concentrar la mirada en el futuro antes de que este cambie y sin dudas, sin dudas me adueñaré del momento Si no eres tú el futuro se secará probablemente Apresúrate, seguramente vamos a sonreír |-| Inglés= Win the welfare robust and smooth, robust and smooth even shorter too. Stay tuned to the emergency, may come at some point. I lack fifty or more steps to reach with the daredevil style. ¿How can you be free even when grumpy?. Tremble a wind blowing in the maze with unsolvable mystery. Well i have to leave on this. ¿Tomorrow will rain and you're laughing?. The light shining in your soul. I have to change the future, before closing his eyes. Surely, surely I'm far away. It is better to be together, before the future is dry. Hurry, you have to smile. Video Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *A *Ōnoki *Mei Terumī *Gaara *Sasuke Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Kurama *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (silueta) Curiosidades *Es el segundo Opening Interpretado por NICO Touches the Walls, el primero es Diver. *Al final, Naruto está sujetando un árbol de bambú en el que hay notas. Esto es una referencia a la tradición japonesa de colgar en un árbol de bambú los deseos de cada uno. De este modo mostrando, la interpretación sería que Naruto lleva sobre sus hombros los deseos de todos los shinobis de la Alianza y del mundo entero. *Cuando Naruto se libera de las vendas de Tobi, consume lo que parecía ser una fruta, sin embargo se trataba de una grulla de Origami. *Cuando Naruto mira en las escaleras aparece Obito luego Madara, después Sasuke y al ultimo otra vez Obito con el traje de Akatsuki, Madara tiene los ojos blancos en vez de negros por el Edo Tensei. *En la presentación se mostró imágenes en el fondo que reflejan la vida, voluntad e historia del mundo ninja #Tsunade: Alces y el fuego #A: Un oso y relámpagos #Onoki: Un pergamino terroso y una kunai #Mei: Una ballena y el mar #Gaara: búfalos y desierto *La Imagen de Madara, refleja una torreta de artillería que refleja la cruda expresión de la guerra, Sasuke un halcón solitario, y Tobi las ataduras del odio. *En una escena se puede apreciar que el Raikage golpea al Susanoo de Madara con los dos brazos, que es imposible debido a que se corto un brazo en la batalla con Sasuke. *Es el primer Opening en el cual no aparece Sakura Haruno y el único en el que no aparece Kakashi Hatake. en:Not Even Giving In To the Sudden Rain Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora